


120 Oneshots

by dazed-daydreams (elderflower_macarons)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Unless Stated Otherwise, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderflower_macarons/pseuds/dazed-daydreams
Summary: Just as the title says: 120 little fics based off of a list of prompts I found.[Reader x various]





	1. Sometimes [Riku]

There were little things that Riku had grown to adore about you, and those were the things he missed the most. There was this little habit you had where you'd sometimes pluck at the hem of your clothing when you were anxious, eyes averted to anywhere but the source of the nerves - which, he learned once, had been him when he stood a little too close and your heart was racing a  _ little _ too fast. Something about the flush that'd overcome your face made him smile a little when he thought about you, slipping your hand into his own and softly telling him to shut up as your fingers intertwined - hiding your smile as you looked away. Sometimes he'd catch you humming as you cooked breakfast in the mornings - and maybe this wasn't so much as a  _ sometimes _ thing as it was the fact he rarely had the chance to stay with you long enough to see how often this little habit popped up. The way you dipped into your own little world, voice soft and warm when you greeted him, and the grogginess he'd been dealing with didn't seem quite so rough after that. He noticed how you sometimes would tell him to close his eyes when you pressed soft kisses against his cheek, as if you were embarrassed of him seeing how flustered he made you - something he was actually  _ well aware _ of.  

There was this little crinkle that your nose would do whenever you smiled that he found himself thinking about sometimes. The way you seemed to light up about certain topics, the stars in your eyes rivalling all the ones he'd seen before in his travels. The way your laugh sometimes colored his world when he needed it, or the way that sometimes just listening sounds of your breathing being enough to soothe him when nights felt rough. Sometimes he'd catch you stealing little glances at him before the two of you became anything - the way you'd flicker your attention from him to whatever you'd been doing beforehand as if you hadn't been paying him any mind. He wasn't sure  _ what _ exactly he liked about that, but he thought about the sneaking looks that sometimes he would have stolen at you.

He remembered the first time he came back to you, after the two of you had become a  _ something _ even if it weren't defined at that point. Riku had given you this little smile, wrapping an arm around you, and asked "Did you miss me?"

You only grinned a little in return. " _ Sometimes _ ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me in the bg pretending serendipity isnt a thing just so i could write about riku for like five seconds-
> 
> (nah but ill be working on serendipity still. just gonna let this lil series stay here so that i can write for some other characters + this might help serve as writing warm-ups or just another thing to let me avoid burnout i guess lmao)
> 
> also i already Know that all of these are gonna vary in length. i can feel it.


	2. Believe [Roxas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [angst]

There was something that cracked within him when you didn't believe him. The way that your eyes portrayed your concern for him in that weird  _ grown-up _ way that he'd begun to despise - it grasped at his stomach and made him feel sick. When he spilled everything to you about his dreams, about Sora, you believed him - or, at least, he  _ thought _ you did since you accepted all of it without a million questions. He tore away from you all in an instant, too eager to destroy the thread of trust the two of you had been bonded by for  _ some reason he couldn't quite pinpoint, despite how it made him feel  _ **_sick_ ** _ to see how sad you grew when he walked away _ . He watched you retreat into yourself when he snubbed you on the ride back to Twilight Town, the way you seemed so small,  _ too small _ , when you approached him afterward. He wanted to say something, to ask why  _ this _ you didn't believe compared to all the dreams he'd been having. But you were gone in a moment, your touch lingering on his arm far after you'd pulled away. He remembered the afternoon together, fingers sticky with melted sea-salt ice cream as he told you his dreams and when you traded your own little secret in return. He remembered your soft gaze, the way your fingers brushed over his, the popsicle stick you left with him - it all made him feel awful.

Then he was gone the next day, returned to his other and becoming  just a witness to Sora's story. When he saw Hayner and Pence and Olette, that had been one thing - but seeing you was different. He remembered the day he met you for real, not the simulation he'd grown extremely fond of, where you'd cared for him when he got a little scraped up because of Pence. He remembered the way you smoothed a bandage over his cheek with a soft smile and the way you gave him your name, apologizing for Hayner and Pence being  _ "idiots _ " - they're always like that, you had laughed while Hayner mocked offense. Something about the way you looked at him - at  _ Sora _ , he corrected himself - felt (or, well, could he really feel since he was a Nobody? He wasn't sure anymore.) different. The recognition that had flickered in Hayner's eyes, in Pence's and Olette's, it's burned in yours as well. You wouldn't have known  _ him _ and everything he experienced over the past few days, but… maybe, deep down, he'd let himself believe that you did. That the reason you felt  _ something _ when you saw Sora was because you remembered the dreams he told you and you believed in him - no matter how much of a lie that was. He'd only be lying to himself, after all. Something stirred within him as you gazed at Sora, drinking in his features as you tried to pinpoint a name that would remain at the tip of your tongue but never destined to pass that point. 

And then you spoke, and he remembered just how much he actually missed your voice. How long had it been since he heard it? Barely a day, technically? How pathetic. Then he heard it: "Have… we met before?"

_ Yes- it's  _ **_me_ ** _ , _ he cried out, wishing that the words could reach you. Maybe if he just  _ believed _ hard enough, you could hear him, no matter how  _ stupid _ that was. He bit back his thoughts as he knew Sora wouldn't  _ know _ you, that he'd remain chipper and be positive that he would remember you even the slightest bit if it had been  _ Sora _ who met you.

Maybe if Roxas believed hard enough, he'd get to see you again as himself - one last time.

Maybe he should stop believing in stupid fantasies. 


	3. Gratitude [Terra]

"Terra!"

He'd just sliced through an Unversed when you called his name, the crackling of lightning bursting around him as he barely whipped around in time to watch another disappear. The fear that had been etched into your face with wide eyes and arm outstretched as you breathed heavily, staring at him - and he noticed you'd been scratched up pretty badly in the meantime, wounds oozing crimson but your focus remained on  _ him _ . The area around the two of you fell silent, and he didn't move, but stood there meeting your gaze as he registered what had just happened. Your arm fell back to your side slowly before you stretched and popped your fingers, stretching and trying to ignore a surge of pain that surely must have shot through you right as you had winced - no matter how hard you had tried to fight the instinct to do so - enough that he realized just how injured you were. He couldn't fight back the chuckle that surfaced as he walked over to you, casting cure over himself and you.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'll be fine?" He said, lowering his voice as he rested a hand on your shoulder.

You frowned, averting your gaze. "I was worried."

"I know." He paused, "[y/n]?" When you hummed in acknowledgement and looked back at him, he shot you a gentle smile. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very tiny chapter but i forgot to post it whoops
> 
>  
> 
> (update: 5/3/19: fixed the chapter title so that it fits in w the rest)


	4. Love [Ventus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [fluff]

"Hey... Aqua?"

The grass tickled the back of his neck as he laid sprawled out on the ground, staring up at the twinkling stars above. The night was thankfully warm, as Ventus had no intention of dragging a blanket out to this spot due to fatigued-ridden bones and the desire to rest flooding his mind. The promise he made to Aqua kept him awake and aware, the two enjoying a quiet night together - with Terra off, doing his own thing, presumably with a certain someone who seemed to slip into Ventus's mind often. Seconds trickled away as anxiety blossomed in his stomach as the question laid at the tip of his tongue. He licked his lips, sitting forward and draping an arm over his knee, trying to find some sort of salvation to his parched throat in the meantime - how nervous was a simple question going to make him? So he repeated his earlier statement, finally getting a response in a hum of acknowledgement as Aqua turned her attention to him.

He inhaled. "How do you know if you're in love?" 

He held his breath as Aqua's eyes widened upon registering what he had just asked. She pressed her lips together, mulling over the question for a moment. Finally, she looked back to him, "why do you ask?"

Not an answer, but… he understood. "I just wanna know."

"Ven…" She trailed off, "I think that's something you have to learn for yourself." 

"But - I wanna know," he frowned, "I just…" He trailed off, "how will I know?"

Another tough question.  Aqua avoided his gaze, looking away as she thought over the question for what felt like an eternity too long. How was he to understand the warmth in his chest, the tight feeling he'd get sometimes when he was around you, the way everything just felt…  _ strange _ . "I think it's just something you just… know," she said, slow and soft and vaguely uncertain. "Why do you ask?" She asked again, finally looking over to him as a blush crept up his neck and face.

"I- uh," he stammered, "I just wanted to know."

She giggled, looking over at him with a knowing smile. "I see." She turned her attention out to the stars. "Terra said that the two of them should be here later."

"What? Really?!" He beamed, immediately giving himself away and solidifying her suspicions. 

Her giggle gave her away. "I thought so." She looked over to him, "That's sweet, Ven."

His face grew warmer. "Promise you won't tell her?"

"I won't. Your secrets safe with me," she said with a smile, "don't worry."

There was just something about you that made his heart beat rapidly, pulse loud and quick but steady, and he just felt so  _ warm _ whenever you were around. Something about the way you laughed with him, or the way you never gave up when training with him and Terra and Aqua - smiling and remarking about how you and him will be masters one day, catching up with them in no time. He liked how hopeful you were, warm to him and gentle with everyone else. Even your stubbornness was endearing sometimes - but with him, he noticed, you'd… given in more often. Mostly when his concern was high and you were in pain but refusing to quit - all it took was for you to look at him  _ once _ before you agreed to rest. He wondered if that was because you loved him - whether as a friend or more - and didn't want to see him worry about you. He was so stupidly infatuated with you at the very least, the ghost of your touch on his arm when you brought him back to reality after he'd been dazed for too long still lingering in his mind, or the pretty curve of your smile from something he said - a joke, a compliment, something stupid - committed to memory. Something about you made him want to commit  _ everything _ to memory - every imperfection, every flaw, every inch of your silhouette alone;  _ all of it _ . 

But one thing was certain: he loved you. In the end, it was  _ love _ \- whether he was  _ in _ or not was another story entirely. He loved you in a different way than he loved Terra and Aqua and Master Eraqus, but it was still  _ love _ .

He loved you, and  _ that _ was a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> griffin mcelroy voice my perfect boy! 
> 
> i just think abt ventus a lot n cry because i just. i love him. hes so good.


	5. trust [Riku]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for slightly-but-not-super-steamy topics (i.e. y'all smooch a bunch and theres a lil bit of soft neck kisses, but nothing much)

Hooking your fingers into his belt loops, you pulled Riku closer to you with a devious smile. The look on his face  _ alone _ would have been worth it, his face turning red at the action as he looked at you, face hovering close to your own. Slowly, he pressed his lips against yours, one hand finding your jaw and the other remaining at your hip as he gently kissed you. When you kiss back, fervent and wanting - he was caught off guard before his other hand found your hip, pulling you closer to him, leaving no space in-between the two of you. The moment your back hit the soft surface behind you, you slipped one hand into his hair and smiled into the kiss. For someone who had seen so much, who had  _ saved _ so many people, you never expected how soft and flustered Riku would be at the smallest of actions like this. But this - Riku pressed against you, lips hungrily and greedily fighting against your own as his hands merely remained at your hips. Granted, the fabric of your shirt had rode up in the process and you could feel his warm hands lingering there, and you realized that - as he pulled away -  _ this was new territory _ . Not the kisses, not the touchyness -  _ this _ . Riku  _ basically _ between your legs, the mood that had been set -  _ he'd never done any of this before _ .

You averted your gaze for a moment. "We can stop, if you want," you said in a low whisper, "it's okay, RIku-"

He shook his head, "it's fine. I'm just…"

"Nervous?" You finished, and at his nod, you chuckled a little, "that's okay. I am too."

He ran his thumb across your skin, still not moving his hands from your hips. "You don't look it."

"That's because I trust you, Riku." The way you smiled at him, softly chuckling after your statement as if he'd been daft to not realize it - he swore his heart skipped a beat.

After a few moments of silence, he pressed another soft kiss against your lips before pressing another to your jaw. At your soft hum of satisfaction, he pressed another down your neck, and then another, and then another. And then, barely above a whisper, you heard him speak.

"I trust you too."


	6. sugar [Aqua]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [fluff]

When a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, you didn't bother to look up from your mixing bowl. Even if you hadn't caught the smallest glimpse of blue hair, the only other person in your home had been Aqua, having shown up late last night in need of a safe place to rest - or, at least, that had been her excuse. You'd been suspicious of the reason at first, considering of all the places in the world, there must have been closer places for her to take shelter for the night. But you weren't about to fight her on this: you were happy to see your girlfriend unharmed. You were more than glad to hold her in your arms that night, to kiss her again after what felt like too long, and to surprise her the next morning with blueberry pancakes. At first, when she started with this little act of affection, you'd fumble with your ingredients, or you'd loosen your grip too much on your wisk, but now? Her arms were a second home that you craved when she was gone. 

The flutter of her eyelashes against your neck tickled, and you could feel her cheek on your shoulder. "What are you making?" She asked, voiced laced with sleep.

"Your favorite," you only said, your voice more of a hum than anything else. "Morning," you finally chuckled, turning and pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Her laugh is soft and pretty and you swear your heart skipped a beat - and maybe that's the way it'd always be with Aqua, because every time you looked at her, you felt like you were falling all over again. Her voice was lighter and sweeter than what you'd ever made before, as she finally murmured a "Good morning," against your skin - and then you fell back into a comfortable silence, Aqua still tethered to you while you continued mixing the batter. Her warmth was always more than welcome, her presence alone brightening up your life. 

"C'mon, Aqua," you reached down to untangle her from you, "I've gotta have space to work."

With a sigh, she pulled away, watching as you moved to begin cooking - and the moment, you were settled, she leaned against the counter next to you to watch. You pretended not to notice the berries she stole with the slightest little smirk - as if she could get away with this act, despite the watchful eye you had on everything in your kitchen. 

"If you keep eating those, we're not going to have enough."

She laughed again, and again you felt warm. Then things fell quiet. 

You thought aloud. "I wish it could stay like this."

"[y/n]..." Aqua said as she watched you sign, and then you perked back up, looking over to her.

"I know." Your smile fell. "I just miss you. And sometimes," you turned your gaze back to the batter as bubbles were beginning to form, "I get scared you're not going to come back one day."

She didn't respond at first. But finally, she pressed a hand over her heart. "I'll always be with you," she said softly, "our hearts are connected."

"I know. I guess I just miss having my  _ sweet _ ,  _ beautiful, loving _ girlfriend around," you said, steering the topic away as best as you could without making it blatantly obvious.

She giggled, "you're the sweet one, [y/n]." She popped another blueberry in her mouth.

"Aqua! C'mon, we're not gonna have enough," you pouted, "you're just as bad as Ven."

"Is that why you banned him and Terra from the kitchen?" 

" _ Maybe _ ." You looked up at her, the smallest little mischievous smile playing at your lips, "or maybe I just want more  _ alone _ time with a certain someone."

She covered her mouth as she giggled once more. "You can have alone time with me anytime."

"Oh, really?" You said, "remember that the next time you head to- what was it called -  _ Thebes _ ? I'm sure he's still waiting on you to give him that date." 

Aqua laughed again, "I love  _ you _ . You know that, right?" 

" _ Mhm _ ," you hummed. "Are you leaving again?"

"Yeah," she admitted, voice distant, "there's still a few worlds out there - and… I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"You'll come back though, right?"

"Of course," she said, "I'll always come back to you."

Breaking away from your stove for a quick second, you pressed your lips against her for a moment. Then you returned to what you were doing, smiling like mad as your heart swelled in your chest. "Good," you sort-of laughed, "if not, I guess I'd just have to find you and bring you home."

"I don't think you'll have to. Your light would guide me back."

You snorted a little, " _ that _ was a little gay, Aqua." But you smiled nonetheless, "but I'll light the way for you, then. No matter how far you go, I'll always be here to guide you home." You turned to face her, brushing a strand of hair from her face, "and that's a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i clutch my heart as i post this
> 
> aqua i love u...
> 
>  
> 
> also should i add ephemer onto my list of characters to definitely write for in this fic bc im rly considering it bc what a cutie. love that boy. 11/10 a high quality boy.


End file.
